Vol1/Chapter03/The Red Dragon Pt 1
|volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=28196142 |chapternumwp=536392514 }} Summary Natsu arrives at the guild in good spirits looking for food and a fight. He looked around for his rivals but they have not arrived yet. He orders some breakfast and sits with Lucy and Levy while he waits for his food. He is bored and asks when Gray will arrive causing the girls and Happy to tease him for his sudden interest in the ice mage. Not understanding what they mean he eventually decides to leave the guild in search of something interesting to do. Tiamat notices that he is by himself and approaches him having shape shifted into Erza. She confidently attempts to seduce Natsu but is defeated by his obliviousness. She changes tactics several times until she finally throws herself at him. Unbeknownst to them Gray saw Natsu leave the guild and was also looking for a fight. He followed the fire mage and was frustrated when he saw Erza approach the fire mage thinking they will not be able to fight but perhaps they can go out on a job. He tries to catch up to his two friends but loses them in the crowd. He finds them again and watches in confusion as he observed Erza trying to seduce Natsu. He decides to watch a while longer to see if he can figure out what is going on. Tiamat touches Natsu aggressively and he grabs her arms to stop her advances. He becomes concerned for her believing someone has done something to her to cause her to act this way towards him. Gray continues to watch when someone behind him asks him what he is doing. He replies that he is watching Erza trying to seduce Natsu and the person behind him begins to scream that it's impossible. He recognizes Erza but is confused as to how she can be in two places at one time. When he looks back Natsu is gone. They head back towards the guild with Erza demanding Gray tell her everything that he observed. Natsu tries to find someone to help him get Erza back to the guild. He is furious that someone would do this to her, whom he sees as a sister figure. Tiamat struggles to set herself free, frustrated at her failure commenting that it's always the red dragons that cause her trouble. As she focused on Natsu trying to salvage the situation she recognizes Igneel inside of him and decides she could not pass up the opportunity to get her revenge on the red dragon. Erza and Gray return to the guild trying to find Natsu but he is gone. They search around with no luck and inform the Master that Natsu has been taken. They search for hours with no results. Tiamat uses her newly acquired White Dragon magic to incapacitate Natsu and the two of them are teleported to the Penta Dragons headquarters. Natsu is placed inside of a . The Master of the Penta Dragons tries to convince her to absorb Natsu's magic and return him to Fairy Tail as he does not want to enter into a conflict with them. Tiamat refuses and assures him that they have no way to connect Natsu to the Penta Dragons. She allows herself to be placed in her own magic sealing stone and plots her revenge on Igneel. She decides to destroy the cult and leave once she has absorbed Natsu's magic.